


凤凰于飞翙翙其羽

by ototori



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ototori/pseuds/ototori
Summary: 斯芬克斯岛上，香克斯推了马尔科一把。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Kudos: 9





	凤凰于飞翙翙其羽

湛湛蓝天，悠悠白云。  
斯芬克斯岛屿上瀑布后，是如常安宁的小村落，虽然此处今天迎来了一位贵客。  
“红发哥哥~”小女孩快乐地叫着人，又害羞地躲着红发男人抚摸头发的手。这位红发客人时不时总是会出现在村庄里，带着一点点和村里不一样的味道，马尔科说那是海风味。海风，是瀑布后的世界，马尔科总是不愿意让他们过多靠近那看不见边缘的蓝……  
“哟，马尔科在治疗吗？”看到金发男人连扭头打个招呼都没有，香克斯也没有生气，只是先逗着拿着本子一样的东西等在一边的小朋友，“你呢？等着马尔科‘老师’教你做作业吗？”  
“嗯嗯，马尔科已经快要做完了。”  
“噢？反正也闲着没事，要我帮帮你吗？”  
“诶，不要。” “答案是12天。”  
香克斯的声音几乎和小女孩的拒绝同时出现。  
马尔科早就听见动静，但是治疗关头也没法分神，等到收尾工作完成才得闲看一眼情况，不知为何，红发似乎总是能轻易和人交上朋友，就这么一会儿工夫，小姑娘已经黏在他身上咯咯笑了，还伸出小手往红发嘴里塞什么。而红发似乎也发现了自己的视线，伸出黏住糖的舌头又炫耀式眨巴了下眼，全然没有一个大海贼的架子。  
“呀，马尔科你做完啦？”小女孩也看见了马尔科，立马从香克斯身上跳下来，一路快跑到马尔科身前，伸手牵着衬衫衣角要他低下身来。  
马尔科俯下身，等着她的动作，结果小姑娘的脸立马皱了起来，小手在兜里掏了好几次都是空的，好像什么该有的东西没有了。  
“糖，糖没有了……”对方低下来的声音几乎像是自言自语，若不是马尔科耳力绝佳也不知道发生了什么，正准备开口安慰的时候，一抹鲜亮的红却窜了过来，弯下腰勾肩搭背，承诺着奇怪的东西：“不要紧哦，因为糖的话，我会分给马尔科的。”  
“真的吗？可是糖你都已经吃了呀。”  
“我可不是爱说谎的大人。”  
“只是不着调的大人罢了。”  
马尔科觉得自己大概很难控制自己想怼红发的‘本能’了，像一种难改的积习，因为他所说的都是真的，红发真的很不着调。  
当着孩子亲吻这种事不应该是成熟的大人干得出来的。  
亲吻是甜的，字面意思的甜，不知道红发这家伙到底吃了小姑娘多少糖，甜得他喉头忍不住生出更多津液。“唔…”红发把什么东西用舌头送了过来，一小块，碰到牙齿还能感觉是硬硬的，是没有含化的糖？  
“马尔科，张嘴。”  
“喏，你看，我分享了对吧？”笑得贼兮兮的红发四皇，像个小孩一样非要当场证明自己的承诺是有用的。  
黏糊又陌生的糖在嘴巴里隐约带着点异物感，马尔科吞也不是，吐也不是，含着的时间里，糖又像是重新被驯服了，开始在嘴里散发新的甜意。  
香克斯把小女孩三言两语哄走之后，一扭头就看见马尔科似乎准备把糖吞下去了，伸手一捞，再次补上了刚才未完的吻，舌头灵活地把糖又抢了回来。  
“……这可是我的糖。”  
马尔科好笑地看着将近四十的大海贼把一块金平糖宝贝得跟什么似的，舌尖卷来卷去，像是用糖玩杂耍一样。  
“不过我可以跟马尔科分享。”  
香克斯说完这句话之后第三次给了马尔科亲吻，这一次他们像恋人一般深吻，舌尖相触交换着那颗越来越小的糖……  
‘像个小孩一样。’  
马尔科低垂了眉眼，纵容着大海贼反复的戏弄。  
  
“马尔科，要来我的船上吗？”  
“……别闹了。”  
“什么嘛，这句话也无法激怒马尔科你了吗？还是干脆绑架回去比较好呢？”小屋里，用手玩着茶盖的四皇说着有些让人害怕的话，空气开始凝结，像是霜冻来临。  
“红发，收起你的霸气。”马尔科的声音多了几分焦急，他的小屋虽然没有邻居，但是附近的村民可完全受不了霸气的压迫。  
“不是完全任由我做什么吗？像刚才那样。”  
“……”  
果然生气了。  
像个小孩一样，需要自己主导又非要对他有所回应。  
像那颗糖一样，我想给你，但是你不能自己吃。  
  
“我还以为你喜欢这样？还是需要我给更多？”马尔科笑着，一步又一步走近，解开身上半扣的衣服，暗示的意味再明显不过，他欠红发一次大人情，白胡子海贼团讲究恩义，有借有还。  
“那我挺伤心的，原来我在马尔科心里就是这样的形象吗？”  
“或许我也只是在开个玩笑？”  
在上一次会客之后，马尔科就再也无法平白承接红发的好意，世界正在改变，他注定无法偏安一隅。  
“可我不喜欢玩笑，而且被看成这样的人，不如我就如马尔科所愿。”红发四皇的霸气并没有收回去，反而有逐渐增强之势。  
马尔科被几乎实质化的霸气针对得一身鸡皮疙瘩顿起，甚至有种想化不死鸟的冲动，这是第一次警告。  
然后，霸气开始散了。  
“红发！”  
不死鸟宽阔的翅膀充盈着不大的小木屋。  
“哦，要阻止我吗？”  
“收起你的霸气，这里全都是普通村民。”  
无视着直指心脏的爪子，香克斯伸手摸着蓝色的火焰，那是比天鹅绒还细柔的不死鸟羽毛。“这里也有我想要的漂亮小鸟。”  
“你的老爹曾经对我说过，我无法把鸟放进一个笼子里，也无法给鸟上锁，除非他自愿走进去。”  
“这个笼子的确是你自愿走进来不是吗？”香克斯看了看正在摇摇欲坠的小木屋，这个地方没有可以承受他霸气的东西。  
这里的居民，这里的话语，这里的回忆都会是笼子，锁住他从多年前就在追寻的青鸟。  
“不要，红发，不要这样。”  
“我想要什么你从来都知道不是吗？”  
看着香克斯抽出了格里芬，马尔科的脸色越来越灰败。  
“白胡子身死，部下四散，无论多么重的伤都能恢复重生、被所有生物都羡慕的不死能力，却只成了日日夜夜都在为亲爱的父亲和兄弟们的坟墓献花鸣叫的鸟……”  
“香克斯，求你了。”  
“香克斯……”  
那只只在海上王者身边起舞的鸟叫着他的名字，当初战场上那强大又美丽的幻兽收割了多少敌人的性命，是白胡子被众多船长艳羡的最忠诚的盾，无数次挡在父亲、兄弟面前。  
不死鸟该以什么声音鸣叫？  
曾经香克斯好奇过这个问题，因为战场上不死鸟从不说话。  
他好奇心强烈到在还小的时候亲手抓住过一只辉蓝细尾鹩莺，小鸟在笼子里叫了很久，最后在他手里断了气，漂亮的小蓝鸟不愿意活在他的手里。  
白胡子身死之后，那只美丽的青鸟就没有了保护者，他可以知道那个问题的答案了。  
“红发，我不知道怎么感谢你。”  
举止进退得宜的一番队队长，脸上的表情空空淡淡的，除了眼睛里还有一团火之外简直像是说着台词的人偶。  
了结之战后，那团火也快灭了，他看着马尔科海贼退役，做白胡子遗产的守护人，看着马尔科甘心做过普通乡村医生，在日常小事里找寻着被家人包围的感觉……  
  
曾经香克斯都觉得自己放过了那只稀有的不死鸟，在他发现那只辉蓝细尾鹩莺是被自己弄死之后。  
不要轻而易举的抓紧一只小鸟。  
不要把小鸟关进不愿意进的地方。  
不要擅自打扰一只小鸟。

小鸟的饲养方法是应该让他自由。  
可是他无法原谅马尔科，在听见小女孩问他什么是同归于尽之后。  
“你在哪里听到的这个词？”  
“马尔科和好大的猫猫说过这样的话……”  
  
辉蓝细尾鹩莺不吃不喝以后也曾表现出柔顺，细尖的喙蹭着他的手，想啄开笼门。  
难得叫着他的名字的人像是穷途末路之后最后的挣扎。  
“多么可怜啊。”如此说着的四皇放开了克制，霸气如波浪一般向四周荡去，屋外青草被无形的力量压服在地，水车碎裂成片……  
啊————  
高昂的尖叫很快就在平坦的小村落里传开。  
  
这会是命运吗？  
马尔科自己也不知道，他想过这种结果，当威布尔找到这个地方，当那个人发现没有所谓的遗产，他和这个村落都不能长存……  
不应该是眼前的人来做这一切……  
可为什么不能是眼前的人呢？  
正直的海贼也是海贼，大义的敌人也是敌人。  
他到底在期待什么？明明他无法给对方想要的，又为什么期待对方能给自己想要的呢？  
“不死鸟不会来到我的船上对吗？”  
马尔科点了点头，展开了翅膀，翼展十几米，代表恢复和重生的火焰燃得更烈，长鸣的蓝色巨鸟亲自挣破小木屋，向蓝天而飞，身型还在暴涨……  
“我很荣幸，马尔科。”  
红发四皇看过不死鸟那可以遮天蔽日的觉醒体。  
  
那一天，斯芬克斯所有人都看见了蓝色和红色的交战，然而消息又隐秘于被红发干部们看护的岛内，外人无从知晓。  
  
躺在几乎寸草不生的地上，两个人都挂了彩，却在对视中沉默了很久。  
“七武海制度取消了。”  
听到香克斯带来的消息，马尔科的眼睛瞪得极大，立马窜了起来，这条消息意味着……  
“海军在抓捕着原七武海现海贼们。”  
马尔科的手攥紧又放松，放松又攥紧了拳头。  
“被通缉的威布尔正在接触黑胡子……”  
“猫蝮蛇来找过你吧。”  
“马尔科，只有进攻才是最好的守护。”  
  
马尔科知道香克斯在说什么，没有拼死守护的心，那么最终什么都守护不了，不是对一个敌人才亮出爪子，威胁到了所爱的东西，那么无论什么人都应该拔剑出鞘。  
去消除威胁吧，为什么要做猎物呢？  
去改变这个局势吧，为什么要等待命运降临？  
  
“马尔科，这个时代还需要你呢。”  
香克斯抖了抖身上的草梗土屑。  
“和之国你不来吗？”  
马尔科知道香克斯知道些什么，也知道路飞就是香克斯那只手赌上的新时代。  
“嘛，大概得替朋友看一下家再走……”  
“红发你……”  
“走吧，别迟到了。”  
  
  
“还有生日快乐。”  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
